Two Dragons
by 1002alle
Summary: A tale of Viserys and Daenerys, as the last two dragons in their quest to take over the seven kingdoms and to find themselves amongst the rubble of their lives.


**N/A: I do not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire. All rights go to the respective creators and crews, although this idea is mine, and any characters that I created are mine...have fun reading! R & R, please! ;)**

Daenerys Targaryen sat on the edge of her bed, looking out the window. She found herself doing this quite often nowadays, for she found she had nothing else to do. She flopped backwards in contempt. She began to stretch, her long legs becoming longer as her back arched and cracked, moving further up the feather bed. Suddenly she heard a tap on her door and her brother Viserys came into her room.

"Good morning!" Viserys said greeting his sister. _He's in a good mood today_ , Daenerys thought, completely confused about how he could be so cruel one minute and so nice the next.

"Good morning sweet brother," she responded, standing up and letting the nightgown that had crumpled around her waist fall mid-calf. She walked towards Viserys and embraced him, feeling safe in his slender yet muscled arms. He welcomed her small body and it's warmth. Viserys wrapped his arms around her and nestled his head in her hair, lavender. She smelled like lavender. After a moment, Viserys let go of her and looked down into her wide eyes. She looked so much like their mother. He looked at her with such longing, a longing that had been building up inside of him for so long, one that he needed to keep inside, but what was eating his heart until he feared there wouldn't be any left.

"Breakfast is ready," he said almost pushing her away from him. Daenerys stood there, confused and dazed. Viserys stood with his back to her, and she looked up at him in wonder, he made no sense to her. His platinum hair fell to his shoulders and he was wearing a black tunic with the Targaryen seal on the front. Daenerys trailed behind him as he walked down the hallway, heavy footsteps falling on the marble. She heard his breath, heavy and irregular as they walked. She realized that they were walking to Viserys' room, and wondered why. He entered his room, and came back out with one of his other tunics. "You should cover yourself,'' he explained. Daenerys looked down and realized that her nightgown was almost see-through. She quickly took his too large grey-green tunic and wrapped it around herself, letting Viserys button it up. He almost had to bend down, because he towered over her.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing her hand. His lilac eyes ablaze with emotions. As they made their way to the dining hall, they were silent, all that could be heard was the swooshing of fabric and hair. They sat down opposite each other, and Viserys let out a heavy sigh. "How did you sleep?" he asked. Daenerys was dumbfounded. _How did she sleep?_ How does Viserys change so fast?

"Fine..." she said staring off into space.

"Dany..." Viserys whispered, "I'm sorry..." his voice trailed off. Dany nodded and started to eat what was on her plate. She wrapped the tunic tighter around herself and watched Viserys flinch. Dany started to eat and saw him staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked, laughing, "why are you staring at me?"

"No...you don't have anything on your face!" he chuckled. Dany smiled her smile and Viserys smiled back, a rare occurrence. He looked so regal, he truly was the rightful king of the seven kingdoms. Dany looked at him and was able to imagine him on the iron throne, a golden crown upon his platinum hair and scepter in his hand. Daenerys wondered if she could ever look that strong and not like a little girl.

"Do you think I look pretty?" she suddenly blurted out. Viserys was obviously taken aback by this question. He had always seen Daenerys as one of the most beautiful girls in the world. He was sometimes scared by his own attraction to her.

"I think you're prettier than you think..." he said. They sat like that for a while, quietly eating. Occasionally there was a clank of a fork or a scrape of a knife. Daenerys remembered the times when they were children, he would sit her on his lap and she would quietly listen to the thump of his heartbeat. As she got older though, he became increasingly violent, and increasingly...touchy. He would grab Daenerys, pin her to the wall, cause bruises on her arms. Dany was scared of Viserys, and what he might do. But what really scared her is that the Viserys that she knew and loved isn't the same as the one who would hurt her.

* * *

 ** _2 months later..._**

"Where are we going?" Dany asked Viserys.

"It doesn't matter..." he said, "Just pack your things...we need to go...or we'll never have a chance again." Dany stood in the middle of her room, suddenly wondering where her bags were. She raced over to her bed and bent down to look under it. She found one bag, and Viserys was pacing behind her, running his fingers through his hair. "Can you hurry?!" he asked, irritated. Dany pulled the bag out and placed it on the top of the sheets. Viserys rushed to her closet and grabbed her plainest clothes, taking but one of her nice dresses. He shoved the most common looking dress at Daenerys and told her to put it on. She did so, as Viserys went to the other room and grabbed what he could, covering his mother's crown, his most prized possession, with layers of clothes, as for no one to see it.

Rushing out of the house, Daenerys in tow, Viserys thought to himself that no matter what, he would survive. No matter what anyone called him, no matter how the people treated him, he was the rightful king. He _will_ be king...or die trying.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is just a testing chapter. I wonder if anyone is reading this. Probably not, but if you are please R & R so that I know you are there. If you have any ideas, please leave a review, I'd love to hear where you think this should go! Thanks!**

 **-1002alle**


End file.
